Contaminated soil presents a difficult disposal problem. In the past, contaminated soil has been stored in containers and either dumped in the ocean or placed in landfills. However, such disposal inherently relies on the integrity of the containment vessel, and such vessels are prone to subsequent deterioration and leakage. To avoid these problems, attempts have been made to remove contaminants from soil prior to disposal or, if the contaminants can be removed to a sufficient level, prior to reuse of the soil. For example, various solvent extraction techniques have been used to remove soil contaminants. However, these techniques typically require large and commercially impractical quantities of extraction solvent. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a process and apparatus which removes contaminants from soil without the use of excessive quantities of extraction solvents. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.